In Search of a Nerdy Boyfriend
by crystal tiara
Summary: Anko Uehara and her thoughts on a certain Noboru Yoshikawa.


**In Search of a Nerdy Boyfriend**  
by crystal tiara

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GTO; Fujisawa Tohru does. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just a student who loves to write!

**Author's Notes:** I was suddenly inspired to write this fic after reading a hilarious (but quite timely) essay called "Why Geeks and Nerds are Worth It". If you'd like to read it, it can be found here.

I don't think this fic is at par with my previous piece, "My Sassy Girl". You may also notice that the dialogue here is quite simple and informal. I assure you that it was done on purpose. After all, I don't think that Anko Uehara would be one to use highfalutin words in her vocabulary and a serious, (semi) formal tone while speaking, as opposed to Kikuchi. I hope that I didn't make her OOC here. Please review this fic; constructive criticism is much appreciated (flames are not)!

Seirin Academy has definitely been bitten by the love bug.

Recently, I've been seeing quite a number of couples dating. I'm quite sure that on-campus dating has been going on for a long time now, but I never really paid much attention to it before. Call it jealousy or whatever, but I've always felt a twinge of annoyance upon seeing pretty girls with their equally handsome boyfriends, flaunting their significant others as if they were the latest accessories. Even worse, it's sickening to see couples acting all mushy, with exchanges of "I love you"s and syrupy words. It's as if everyone's hormones were on overdrive!

I may not be affectionate, but to be honest, sometimes I wish I had a boyfriend of my own. When my friends and I have another one of those "girl talk" sessions, they keep asking me what kind of man I prefer. The answer is, I don't know. I've never put that much thought into that sort of thing. Unlike all those lovestruck girls out there, romance has, after all, never crossed my mind that often.

The male population of Seirin Academy is composed of different kinds of guys. Some of them are walking stereotypes, while others are in a league of their own. Personally, I don't know what kind of guy would appeal to me. There are the jocks- they who are considered cool and good-looking. They're the guys that typical girls would want to date, mainly because of their charisma and good looks. But then again, most of them are known to be players. They break girls' hearts as if it was an everyday thing. Then there are what I would call the "neutrals"- the typical guys next door. What can I say about them? To generalize them would be rather vague, I suppose. They don't exactly stand out; they're just your run-of-the-mill, average guys.

And then there are the nerds. Take, for instance, Noboru Yoshikawa.

Oh, yes. Yoshikawa. For some reason, he gets on my nerves. A LOT. That pathetic, helpless expression on his face makes me dislike him even more. He's a wimp; he's absorbed in his own world; and other than anime and video games, he doesn't seem to have a life. Why I am making such a big deal out of this is something I will never understand.

My friends, and even Onizuka-sensei, say that I like him. Can you believe them? Onizuka even advises me to be honest with my feelings instead of just pretending to keep my distance from him. Sometimes, they even tease me about my so-called feelings for him. I simply scoff at their hasty conclusions. The last thing I would want to do is to fall in love with someone like him.

But... what if I do like him without realizing it? Guidance counselors talk about things like that quite often, and I've heard some stories of people falling in love with other people only to realize that they've fallen for someone else along the way! It's odd, and, I must admit, scary. I'm just a naive teen who doesnt bother understanding the language of love.

Come to think of it, Yoshikawa _is_ a nice boy. In fact, he's so nice that people can walk all over him! His being a pushover annoys me to no end, but that's another story. Still, there's no denying that he's sweet, in that amusing sort of way. He does know how to stand up to bullies, even if he does end up getting pushed around more. It may be embarrassing, but sweet nonetheless. And that says even more than the sentimental mush the girls get from their boyfriends.

Could he be, as the girls put it, "boyfriend material"? Okay, so he isn't blessed with the looks, or the charm. He isn't computer-literate like Kikuchi, nor does he have Urumi's intelligence. Possibly the only thing he's good at is playing video games. Or fantasizing about the hottest anime babes. Despite all that, he does actually seem to care about the people close to him, and not how they look, or how they dress. And that sure says something about him. I don't have to worry if I'm dressed to the nines, or if my get-up is color-coordinated. Maybe he'll like me for who I really am. And that's far better than a compliment on my looks.

So he's not a hunk. He's just a short, scrawny boy. So he doesn't have any talents. So he's not exactly one of the most popular kids in school. I say, so what? I never thought I'd say this, but now that I think about it, I might be coming to terms with my true feelings for him. I don't know what to do once my little secret gets out, but I can worry about that later. All I have to say is, I think the girls are missing out on a lot. They may have dated the most popular jock in school, but do they truly feel loved? With Yoshikawa, I don't have to doubt his intentions, or wonder if he's cheating on me. It would probably be the last thing on his mind. He's not a jerk; on the contrary, I think he's quite the gentleman, even if he does screw up on his attempts to be chivalrous. Even better, I can trust him. I don't have to act all prim and proper around him, because I feel secure and at home. And if all else fails, I can always order him around, right? Well, maybe not.

All right, I admit that I do like him. A bit. No, perhaps even a lot. My only problem now is to get him to ask me out. If there's one thing about nerdy boys like him, it's that they're too shy to ask girls out. The long wait can cause some to be very impatient, like me, but chances are, in the end, it might be all worth it. Plus, it's amusing and cute to see a guy blush and stutter out, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Hmm... I'm beginning to think that having a nerdy boyfriend might not be so bad after all. 


End file.
